A Nice-Lander in a Schweetz World
by BlackRobin7
Summary: when a bunch of Nice-Landers go to Suger-Rush hoping on getting some pie ingredients with a stuck up Gene and good bad-guy ralph, nothings simple about it. can Gene learn to understand ralph, and what he's been throw. or will he remain blind to those around him. i own nothing. Rated T because I'm paranoid. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing, but the story idea_

Sometime after the whole Cybug incident

" I still don't like him" Gene stated, making pies for Felix's games.

"Oh Gene, lighten up" Mary said talking a pie out of the oven. she was getting tired of Gene always complaining about Ralph. (after 30 years, you can only take so much)

"No! I will not lighten up, he nearly got our game unplugged and you guys are treating him like a good guy..OH!" gene was saying before he burned him self on the oven. A moment later Felix walked in.

"Hello everyone, Oh Mary these pies smell AMAZING today" Felix told Mary smiling

"Why think you Felix, oh! Felix I have to ask you something, you see I came across this recipe for a chocolate strawberry pie and I have no idea where to get them, any ideas?" Mary asked Felix sweetly.

"Gee jolly, I have no clue…WAIT I think I know a place!. How about you try Sugar-Rush. They got loads of chocolate and other things too!" Felix smiled happy he could help.

Susie walked up to the pair "that's a great idea Felix! We can go after closing time tomorrow! Gene you in?"

Gene having nothing better to do simply shrugged and replied "Sure, why not"

Felix jumped up excited "Great! I'll tell Ralph and…"

"WAIT WHAT! Why are we inviting Ralph" Gene was not happy about this at all. Felix was a little upset with the way he talked about Ralph but he calmly explained.

"Gene, I've only been to Sugar Rush a few times, and Ralph knows the place a lot better then I do"

"Ok fine bring him! but he better not pull anything"

Next day after closing time

"Is everyone ready" Felix asked. They where all outside of Sugar Rushes gate and where ready to go.

They entered the gate and got on the train. After about 30 seconds the train stopped and they saw light at the end of the tunnel. They walked to it and everyone (even Ralph and Felix) where taken away by the view.

"Oh…..my…word…." Mary started

"Its…its…." Gene continued

"…it's beautiful…." Susie finished. The ice-cream mountains and the candy castle where just amazing. The lemon head sun bathed the land with bright colors and the air felt so fresh and clean. And The cotton candy clouds where dazzling to say the least.

"I..I never knew a game could be this big and colorful. Mary said completely stunned

"Ya it is amazing isn't it….well lets get a move on" they all followed Ralph threw the Candy Cane forest to the Taffy village. Then to the race track. Ralph turned around and started talking.

"Ok, so a friend of mine said to meet her here so that she could tell you where to get all the stuff you need" just then you could hear the roar of an engine. Turning to the left they could see a multi-colored cart head for them. The cart screeched to a stop and to the nice Landers surprise a little 9 year old jumped out.

She was wearing a mint green hoodie with a brown skirt and mismatching leggings and hollowed out black jelly bean shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail held together with a string of lickerish and pieces of candy in her hair.

Mary and Susie "Awwwwwwwwwwwww" the two ladies ran over to the little racer and began hugging, and asking the Candy Themed Girl questions.

"You are sooo cute!"

"How did you get all that candy in your hair?"

"Why are your parents letting you drive that dangers car?"

"Who's letting you drive that car around all alone?"

"Why are you wearing mismatching cloths?"

"Ow, hey, let go, let go, LET GO!" the little girl pushed away from the 2 ladies and fixed her clothes. Mary cleared her throat.

"Young lady, why are you out here driving that dangerous vehicle unsupervised, you could get hurt."

The girl gave them a look that clearly said 'what the heck are you people talking about' before she turned her attention to Ralph.

Gene expected the little girl to scream and run away out of fear of Ralph or to just burst out crying. But what she did do he did not expect.

"Ralph my man, my main man. What's happening?" Then the girl turned into a group of blue pixels' and appeared on Ralphs shoulder. The Nice-Landers where shocked. Mostly because this tiny girl could go up to a giant like Ralph so non-consonantly and to be so comfortable on the large mans shoulder, and party because she just glitched. They would have been more shocked if Felix hadn't of told them before of a girl in Sugar-Rush that could glitch under her control before. Ralph cleared his throat.

"Guys this is Vanellope Von Schweetz, Vanellope these are the Nice-Landers." Ralph motioned to the Nice-Landers and Vanellope looked a little shy toured the Nice-Landers even more after what Ralph told her about them when they first met. But when she saw Felix she brightened up.

"Sup, hammer-time" Vanellope shouted happily jumping up to stand on Ralphs shoulder a little to quickly. The candy themed racer lost her balance and fell off her friends shoulder.

She would of hit the ground if Ralph hadn't caught her with one large hand and carefully set her on the ground next Felix.

"Gosh vanilla-bean you need to be more carful next time! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Felix exclaimed checking over the girl for non-existent bruises.

"Aww, calm down hammer-time! That's nothing compared to racing, and stink brain caught me, no sweat!" Vanellope said acting as if her nearly 9 foot fall had been nothing other then a twig in her hair. "So Felix-the cat what was it that you needed"

After making sure that the little girl wasn't hurt in the least he remembered why they where there in the first place. "yes, well little lady we would be oh, so thankful if we could use some of your suplize for some new pie recipes we where wanting to try"

"...pie recipes"

"yes, please"

"That's it"

"I believe that's it"

"Nothing else?"

"No surrey"

Vanellope let out a long sigh and dropped here head "fffiiiinnneeeeeee, its boring but…ok I'll help ya."

She skipped ahead and turned around and with a huge smile on her face shouted back come on! Fallow me" she then skipped ahead with Ralph, Felix (who was shouting for her to not run so fast or she would trip) , and the baffled Nice-Landers on her tail.

There is no way that this is going to be like a normal trip to the grocery store. no chance, what so ever.

_I have no clue if susie is a real charactor name in the movie but it fits. remember i own NOTHING!. Wreck-It Ralph belonges to Disney!_


	2. beginning to understand

_I own nothing, but the story idea_

GENES POV:

We were walking to god knows where for a few minutes in silence before Mary decides to start a conversation with the little girl leading us.

"Sweetie, scents we just met how about you tell us a little about your self."

Felix smiled and patted the Vanilla- Van- Vape- (whatever her name is)on the head "yea, vanilla-bean that's a great idea. How about you tell them a little about your self."

The candy coated girl looked hesitant. She looked up at Ralph who was standing next to her and he gave her a little nod as if saying 'its ok, don't be scared' why would this 9 year old look up to Ralph for comfort? Hes a mennis. And he nearly got her game unplugged didn't he!? But that nod seemed to be all she needed.

"Well…ok! As you already know my name is Vanellope von Schweetz (note self: names Vanellope) and I'm a free glitch and I'm the president of Sugar Rush."

If I was drinking something I would of spited it out. This little bite sized girl was a president! WHAT THE FUDGE (pun intended) IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE!

"What! how long have you been president?" Susie asked shocked.

Rubbing the back of her head she said "ummm… a little over a month it think?"

"How did that happen?" Mary asked.

Vanellope sighed and said "Ok this is a long story so pay attention, because I'm not repeating this again" she took a deep breath and began.

"Ok at first turbo from **Turbo time** broke into are game and made him self King Candy. He erased everyone's memories and made me a glitch. For 15 years I was hated and made fun of for being a glitch and all I wanted to do was race (tears where forming in her eyes for the memories) one day Stink Brain came in to my game with what I thought was a gold coin. I RREEAAALLLLYYYYYY wanted to race so I stole the thing and used it to buy myself into the race. But the other racers weren't happy about it so they destroyed my cart and pushed me in a chocolate puddle. Then it was STINK BRAIN TO THE RESCUE! He scared off the racers and even though we didn't really like each other at the time we made a deal. if he helped me make a real cart I would win back his medal. So he helped me make a cart and even helped me learn how to drive it. But king candy told Ralph that if I won a race and got added to the roster then the players would see me glitch and think the game was broken causing the game to get unplugged with me inside, cause glitches can't leave there game. So he broke my cart that we built… (she gulped down a sob and I shot a glare a Ralph. but the weird thing was that I saw guilt writin all over his face….did Ralph really feel bad about what he did..? anyway she continued) he left and I was thrown into the 'FUNGEN' belive me its anything BUT fun. later Ralph came back with my cart fixed along with hammer-time over here. They helped me get to the race and I was neck and neck with king candy before he flipped my cart and revealed that he was turbo. He was eaten by a Cybug and I thought it was all over but the Cybugs eat the finish line and Ralph tried to get me throw the tunnel but I couldn't…I was sure I was going to die…but Ralph took 'Captain Crunches' hover board thing and flew to diet cola mountain to brake the mentos to make It explode. Then Cybug- turbo came and lifted him in the air, but he got free and plunged in to the mentos and broke it clean off. I barely made it there in time. I drove my cart and saved him right on time. The volcano killed all the Cybugs and turbo. When Felix fixed the finish line the game reset and everyone got there memories back. It turned out I was a princess. But the title was to girly so I changed it to president. That's how I became presided and also how I became best friends with Ralph." She stopped and began panting from talking so face.

To say I was shocked would be a under statement. This little girl has been threw so much…huh …..does Ralph feel that way…..I look-over at the giant who's trying to get Vanellope to calm down. We left him out and treated him like trash for 30 year… but didn't he deserve it…he was the villain… He destroyed are home on a daily bases…that's how it's always been….so what's so different now…..

Vanellope calmed down and said. "Ok so where not going to get there by just standing here, let's get a move on."

She marches forward and shouts "Onward! For are destiny waits!" with a shrug of my shoulder I walked along with the others and looked over at Ralph thinking 'what's so different'.

_I know it's kinda short, but that's probably how most of the chapters will probably be. R&R and Remember I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney._

_Vanellope "What's going to happen next chapter?"_

_Me "You'll just have to wait and see"_

_Vanellope "For what?_

_Me "The next chapter"_

_Vanellope "When will that be"_

_Me "I don't know"_

_Vanellope "Awwww Maaan"_

_Me "Bye everyone"_

_Vanellope "BYE!"_


	3. Only ever candy

Hi everyone. I had some writers block and couldent findout what should happen next so I decided to write a small chapter to help me get over it and start updating faster again.

The group were walking when a thought suddenly hit Mary. She walked up ahead towered the little racer that was standing next to Ralph at that moment and asked.

"Sweetie, as great as this place is I have to ask….do you only ever eat candy?"

Vanellope turned around confused and said. "Of course! The game is called Sugar Rush and everything's made out of candy or has a candy theme! What else would we eat!" Vanellope finished with a smile on her face as she turned around and jumped to sit on Ralphs shoulder again.

Mary had a look of horror on her face. And she thought.

'That can't be! Who would let such a small child only ever eat candy! Well, when I meet her parents I'm going to give them a peace of my mind.'

She told Susie who was just as horrified. They decided that during this trip they would do all they can to get her to eat something other then candy.

Susie looked back at Gene about to ask him if he wanted to help but she stopped short when she saw that he was glaring at Ralph…not so much as glaring, it looked as if he was thinking hard about something. Susie sighed softly. 'Why cant those two just get along.'

Sorry that its so short. And I will try to get more dialoged from Ralph next chapter. Hope you liked it and R&R. PEACE!

Ralph "Why didn't I get to talk I was right there".

Me "I said I would have you in the scene next time".

Ralph "Fine…Black robin does not own Wreck-It Ralph."

Me "Think you Ralph".

Ralph "No problem Robin. Bye everyone".

Me "BYE!"


End file.
